The Five Imposters
by Inuyashas-Anime-Angel
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo get magicly transported to the present, what will they do? Will they get jobs? Read and find out!
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The 5 Imposters

Kagome was laying on her bed daydreaming as she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She sat up, "You can come in." She said with little excitement.

Inu-Yasha peeked his head inside, "Hey," he said sounding happy.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome said, "Why are you here?"

Inu-Yasha came in and sat on the bed, and Sango, Miroku, shippou, and Kirara followed inside.

"Why are all of you here too, I don't get it, I thought you 4 couldn't get through the portal." Kagome said questing what they had just done.

Sango looked at Kagome, "We don't know, we just ended up here, so we tried to get back through the portal, and it wouldn't even work for Inu-Yasha."

Kagome looked baffled, "I still don't get it," "But If you're here, like stuck here you know, you might want to consider getting a job or something, and maybe Shippou should go to school."

Miroku had a smile on his face, "That sounds like a super great idea to me, what do you think Sango?"

Sango looked at Miroku challenging him with her eyes, "Why do you thing that's such a super great idea?"

Miroku looked back at her, "I just think if we are going to be here for awhile, I don't think that its fair to make Kagome's family pay for all of us to make I living, I think we should earn our stay."

Sota walked in the room, "Hey Kagome, mom said Inu-Yasha and you other friends were here, I thought-"

Kagome looked at Sota, "Ya well, we aren't quite sure what happened."

Sota managed a fake smile, "Oh, mind if I sit down?"

Kagome smiled, "Sure, go ahead, we are going to try to find Sango, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha jobs, want to help?"

Kagome walked over to her new computer and flicked the switch to 'on', then sat down in the computer chair next to it. She gestured for them to come over and then connected to the Internet. She looked at many different pages and then finally came across a page of nothing except job want adds. She looked at a few and then found one that stuck out:

-Wanted: Cat Trainer-

Must have experience with cats.

Must also have references.

Call (709) 555-9087 ask for Spencer.

Kagome looked over at Sango, "Sango, I think I found a really good one for you, maybe they would even let you bring Kirara!"

Sango stared at the page for a moment, "Hey," she said, "sounds really cool, write the number down for me okay?"

Kagome kept looking at the lists and kept reading them, she couldn't find a good one for Miroku or Inu-Yasha. She stared to get annoyed. A few minutes later after trying really hard she came across something that might work for Miroku. She thought about it for a moment then read it out loud:

-Wanted: Anger Management Teacher-

No schooling needed.

References are a plus.

Call (709) 555-2057

Ask for Amy or Jim

Miroku giggled at his own thoughts, "Ya, and Inu-Yasha can be one of my references!"

Inu-Yasha looked at him as if waiting for an apology or for him to admit he was only kidding, but when he realized there was no chance of it, he only had one thing to say, "Thanks." You could tell he was being sarcastic.

Kagome ignored them and scrolled through a bunch of ads for free pets and people wanting them. After 10 minutes or so she figured she had found the closest thing to good enough. She rechecked it to be sure that it was fitting and that Inu-Yasha wouldn't say no.

-Wanted: Well trained dog catcher-

Previous dog-relating things help.

Class C drivers license needed

For questions or comments call:

1-800-555-DOGZ (3649)

He looked at it for a minute and then focused is eyes on the bigger more exciting looking one. He read it, but had no clue what they were talking about.

Inu-Yasha (who had now taken Kagome's seat and forced her to stand behind him) turned around to see Kagome and muttered "Read this one." He pointed at the advertisement he didn't quite understand.

-Entrepreneur Job Opened-

Professional applications only.

Great ideas are welcome

Please have references

Included in application.

Call 1-888-BIZNESS

Kagome quickly read the ad over Inu-Yasha's shoulder. She had a fake smile on her face.

She looked at Inu-Yasha, "I don't know, that's kind of a big job, You never went to school, much less collage, that wouldn't be fun anyway, I think you would have better luck being a mailman or Dog-Catcher, you would be able to track stuff down that way."

"A big job, yeah right. I can handle it Kagome, I'm a big boy, remember?"

Inu-Yasha muttered to Kagome. "But, fine, if you think that's what's best… I guess I'll apply for the dog catcher job."

"Good." Kagome said in satisfactory, "I'm happy you saw it my way."


	2. The Phone Calls

Chapter 2: The Phone Calls

Kagome disconnected from the internet and pick up the phone. She held it up to her ear and punched the numbers; 7-0-9-5-5-5-9-0-8-7. The phone rang a few times.

"Hello?" Said a quite voice through the telephone.

"Hi, Is Spencer there?" Kagome said clearly through the phone, as everyone in the room was staring at her.

"Yeah, this would be Spencer." The man sounded excited.

"Hi, I have a friend, Sango, that would like to apply for your cat trainer job. She is really great with cats. Actually she has one of her own."

"Oh, I see, this is great, how old is she? Do you think that $10 an hour is enough as a pay? I mean, do you think it's fair?" Spencer replied.

Kagome looked at Sango, "She's 26," She lied, "and yeah I think that is fair."


End file.
